peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo
Echo & the Bunnymen are an English post-punk band, formed in Liverpool in 1978. The original line-up consisted of vocalist Ian McCulloch, guitarist Will Sergeant and bass player Les Pattinson, supplemented by a drum machine. By 1980, Pete de Freitas had joined as the band's drummer, and their debut album, Crocodiles, met with critical acclaim and made the UK Top 20 ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel saw the band supporting The Fall at the Factory club in Manchester on 20th July 1979.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/23_July_1979 (no more than two paragraphs, please) Festive Fifty Entries *1981 Festive Fifty: Over The Wall #46 *1982 Festive Fifty: The Back Of Love #4 *1982 Festive Fifty (all time): Over The Wall #22 *1983 Festive Fifty: Never Stop #17 *1983 Festive Fifty: The Cutter #22 *1984 Festive Fifty: The Killing Moon #19 *1984 Festive Fifty: Thorn Of Crowns #47 *1985 Festive Fifty: Bring On The Dancing Horses #21 Sessions *Seven sessions plus other live appearances. 1. Recorded: 1979-08-15. First broadcast: 22 August 1979. Repeated: 27 September 1979, 13 July 1982, 08 February 1983. Complete session available on The Peel Sessions EP (Strange Fruit). 'Villiers Terrace' available on 4xCD boxset Crystal Days (Rhino). * Read It In Books / Stars Are Stars / I Bagsy Yours / Villiers Terrace 2. Recorded: 1980-05-13. First broadcast: 22 May 1980. Repeated: 17 June 1980, 28 July 1980 * The Pictures On My Wall / All That Jazz / Over The Wall 3. Recorded: 1980-11-04. First broadcast: 12 November 1980. Repeated: 08 December 1980, 30 December 1980 * All My Colours Turn To Clouds / That Golden Smile / Heaven Up Here / Turquoise Daze 4. Recorded: 1982-01-27. First broadcast: 08 February 1982. Repeated: 24 February 1982, 10 June 1982. 'No Hands' available on 4xCD boxset Crystal Days (Rhino). * Taking Advantage / An Equation / No Hands 5. Recorded: 1983-06-06. First broadcast: 20 June 1983. Repeated: 11 July 1983, 21 December 1983, 30 January 1985, 03 September 1985 * Silver / Seven Seas / The Killing Moon 6. Recorded: 1983-09-19. First broadcast: 24 October 1983. Repeated: 14 November 1983, 21 December 1983, 26 August 1985. 'Watch Out Below' available on 4xCD boxset Crystal Days (Rhino). * Nocturnal Me / Watch Out Below / Ocean Rain / My Kingdom 7. Recorded: 1997-09-16. First broadcast: 16 September 1997. Not repeated. * Rescue / Don't Let It Get You Down / Altamont / Villiers Terrace (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Live *28 June 1997: Recorded live at Glastonbury #Altamont #The Killing Moon #Rescue #I Want To Be There #Nothing Lasts Forever *01 April 1999: Recorded live the same evening at the Improv Theatre, London, headlining special gig for Peel's 60th birthday, supported by PJ Harvey. #Fools Like Us #Baby Rain #Rescue #I Want To Be There #Bedbugs & Ballyhoo #The Cutter #Rust #What Are You Going To Do #Back Of Love #Lips Like Sugar #Do It Clean Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this website and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add more information if known.) ;1979 *14 May 1979: Pictures On My Wall (single) Zoo *28 June 1979: The Pictures On My Wall (single) Zoo *14 August 1979: Pictures On My Wall (single) Zoo *21 August 1979: Monkies (Various LP - Street To Street: A Liverpool Album) Open Eye ;1980 *09 April 1980: Rescue (single) Korova *21 April 1980: Rescue (7") Korova KOW 1 *07 May 1980: Simple Stuff (b/w 7" - Rescue) Korova KOW 1 *13 May 1980: Rescue (12" version) Korova *20 May 1980: Simple Stuff (12” – Rescue) Korova *21 May 1980: Rescue (12”) Korova *14 July 1980: Going Up (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1 *14 July 1980: Stars Are Stars (LP - Crocodiles) Korova *15 July 1980: Monkeys / Crocodiles (LP - Crocodiles) Korova *17 July 1980: All That Jazz *21 July 1980: Monkeys (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1 *21 July 1980: Crocodiles (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1 *21 July 1980: Monkeys (v/a album - Street To Street - A Liverpool Album) Open Eye OE LP 501 *13 August 1980: Happy Death Men (LP - Crocodiles) Korova *02 September 1980: Pride (LP – Crocodiles) Korova *15 September 1980: The Puppet (7") Korova *18 September 1980: Villiers Terrace (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1 ;1981 *09 February 1981: Do It Clean (7”) Korova *08 April 1981: Zimbo *09 April 1981: The Pictures On My Wall (7") Zoo *25 May 1981: Heaven Up Here (album - Heaven Up Here) Korova KODE 3 *28 May 1981: Over The Wall (Album - Heaven Up Here) Korova *01 June 1981: It Was A Pleasure (Album - Heaven Up Here) Korova *02 June 1981: Heaven Up Here (Album - Heaven Up Here) Korova *09 June 1981 (John Walters): Over The Wall (album - Heaven Up Here) Korova KODE 3 *23 December 1981: Over The Wall (LP-Heaven Up Here) Korova FF#48 ;1982 *15 March 1982: Pictures On My Wall (v/a album - To The Shores Of Lake Placid) Zoo ZOO 4 original version with Echo on drums *22 March 1982: Read It In Books (v/a album - To The Shores Of Lake Placid) Zoo ZOO 4 *01 December 1982: A Promise (7 inch) Korova *23 December 1982: Over The Wall (LP-Heaven Up Here) (Polydor) FF#22 *30 December 1982: The Back Of Love (7 inch) Korova FF#04 ;1983 *28 June 1983: Never Stop (12") Korova *05 July 1983: Never Stop (Discotheque) (12") Korova KOW 28 T *28 July 1983: Never Stop (7") Korova KOW 28 *Peel Late Sep - Oct 1983: Do It Clean *15 December 1983: Heads Will Roll (single - Never Stop) Korova *27 December 1983: The Cutter (7 inch) Korova FF#22 *28 December 1983: Never Stop (7 inch) Korova/WEA FF#17 ;1984 *13 February 1984: Do It Clean *26 April 1984: Thorn Of Crowns (album - Ocean Rain) Korova KODE 8 *14 May 1984: Seven Seas (album - Ocean Rain) Korova KODE 8 *15 May 1984: Nocturnal Me (LP – Ocean Rain) Korova *21 May 1984: Thorn Of Crowns *23 May 1984: My Kingdom (album - Ocean Rain) Korova KODE 8 *30 May 1984: The Yo Yo Man (album - Ocean Rain) Korova KODE 8 *17 July 1984: Seven Seas *12 December 1984: The Yo Yo Man (LP – Ocean Rain) Korova *18 December 1984: Thorn Of Crowns (LP-Ocean Rain) Korova FF#47 *26 December 1984: The Killing Moon (LP-Ocean Rain) Korova FF#19 ;1985 *03 April 1985 (Muriel Gray): 'Silver (LP-Ocean Rain)' (Korova / WEA) *22 October 1985: Bring On The Dancing Horses *25 November 1985: Pride *18 December 1985: Bring On The Dancing Horses FF#21 1986 *11 September 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 041 (BFBS)): 'Rescue (LP-Crocodiles)' (Korova) *15 December 1986: Villiers Terrace (7") Korova ;1987 *26 May 1987: The Game (7") WEA YZ134 *HO John Peel 2 1987: The Game (single) WEA *08 June 1987: The Game (7 inch) WEA *16 July 1987 (BBC World Service): Bombers Bay (LP - Echo & The Bunnymen) WEA *Peel 065 (BFBS): Lips Like Sugar (12") (WEA) *Late 1987 (Rockradio): People Are Strange - 7" - WEA International (YZ 175) ;1988 *28 September 1988: Read It In Books (LP: 21 Years of Alternative Radio 1) Strange Fruit Peel Session #1 *19 October 1988: Stars Are Stars (12” - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit 1989 *20 July 1989: The Killing Moon * Peel 113 (BFBS): 'The Killing Moon (12"-Seven Seas "Life At Brian's - Lean And Hungry")' (Korova) ;1990 *07 August 1990: Heaven Up Here (LP - Heaven Up Here) Korova *08 August 1990: Back Of Love (LP - Porcupine) Korova / WEA ;1996 *21 March 1996: The Cutter (CD: Porcupine) Korova ;1997 *10 April 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 056 (BFBS)) (with Burundi Drummers): 'Zimbo (All My Colours) (Compilation LP-Raindrops Pattering On Banana Leaves And Other Tunes)' (Womad) *21 May 1997: Nothing Lasts For Ever (7 inch )’ London Records *26 June 1997: The Back Of Love ;1999 *02 February 1999: Rust (7") white label *03 February 1999: When It All Blows Over (7") white label *11 February 1999: When It All Blows Over (LP sampler) London *20 February 1999 (BFBS): 'Rust (CD-What Are You Going To Do With Your Life?)' (London) *18 March 1999: Rust (single) London *23 March 1999: Rust (CD: What Are You Going To Do With Your Life) London *07 April 1999: Lost On You (LP: What Are You Going To Do With Your Life?) London ;2002 *26 September 2002: In The Midnight Hour (Crystal Days 1979-1999 Box Set) Warner Archives 2003 *15 April 2003: The Killing Moon (7") Korova ;Other *Peeling Back The Years 5 (Transcript): Villiers Terrace (LP - Crocodiles) Korova External Links *Wikipedia entry *Official site *villiersterrace.com Category:Artists